powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Groups
The Assassin of Legion They are a personal hit squad. Inner circle of elite fighters as well as a large number of warriors trained in the martial arts. Small private army of heavily trained bodyguards for proxy wars. The Eight Consists of eight powerful wizards. Clans 130 different family; each clan has 450 members. The militia has built power station into a pre-existing function. Six elite warriors for the six factions. Standing army of the militia paid by salary; paid quarterly - regular payment of a cash salary. Tactical and spec op look for the militia. The Army of the New World are hackers. Apocalypse Caravan Guard Very skilled and trained in close combat technique. Well-known and strong reputation. The Storm PMC Little is known about this private military, other than it has been directly involved in the apocalypse situation; among other things that happened all around the world. 1) Custom equipment developed by an unknown company that is more advanced than anything in the world probably alien or future tech. 2) Tattoos hint at past military/national/criminal ties. 3) Opposing forces. The Storm PMC get their technology from the futuristic universe. Fifth Echelon is trying to combat the "The Storm PMC" (is public). Ghost Contracting Services, Ltd. (from the Fifth Echelon). Private military contractors (PMC), mercenaries are contracted en masse to the word with Ghost (CEO) as a middleman. Serves as a recruitment/contracting hub for freelance guns for hire worldwide, providing equipment and training in exchange for long-term contracts with the company. Carries a massive amount of political leverage. Fifth Echelon and The Storm PMC can transverse the multiverse. Ghost Contracting Services, Ltd. is in all the multiverse. Global Community Corporation Only in one of the multiverses. Involved in almost anything. Controls enough territory to make it virtually a country in and of itself with its own military to boot. Apocalypse Fifth Echelon Purchase a cottage or manor in each sector and it acts as a substation for collecting intelligence. Design an underground bunker and build one in each sector. Three teams man each substation, working on a rotating schedule. 8 hours (on duty), 8 hours (off-duty) and 8 hours (sleeping). Rotate through three 8 hour watches. Spend no more than two months inside. The Corbin Foundation In every multiverse (parallel universe) that has a PMC in it. Secret private military company watchdog group. Observes and finances PMC proxy wars and well as proving intelligence to selected PMC groups before each conflict. The owner Corbin is guarded by his own private army of heavily-trained mercenaries and soldiers also known as The Assassin of Legion. Petroleum Inc. Petrochemical corporation. Control oil fields, tankers and oil rigs. The Storm PMC helps out with terrorist training camp and terrorist air defenses. A board of 11 directors oversees the long-term finances and the trust fund. PMC Funding Donations, taxing economies and extorting money from drug dealers, cell phone operators and aid projects. Taxes. Advanced Tactical Solutions Specializes in high tech weapons, next-generation military land vehicles. Front for Fifth Echelon. The Storm PMC Owns and operates dozen of companies all over the multiverse. Controlled through secret holding companies and funded through offshore bank accounts. Companies as a front for a massive conspiracy of espionage. Global Inc. Provider of integrated security, mission support and limited offensive/defensive capabilities to corporate, government, illegal and non-profit clients. Front for Fifth Echelon. $50,000 a month or $600,000 a year. Moth Private Military Contractors Provided diplomatic security service. Research and development wing. It is a privately held firm and publishes limit information about internal affairs, training, and R&D. Its founder was a former four-star general in the US Army, attended Westpoint and graduates from Georgia Tech. A massive security company that was created during universal space travel. Strong connection to the United Earth governments. Part of the space exploration universe. Ankh Mining Gold mining operation is a money-laundering for the cartel and a front for The Storm PMC. The banks they use, use American dollars to buy gold from the mining company (multiverse) at ninety percent (sometimes) over current gold prices (can be changed). The Storm PMC can use this to gather information. The cartel have a team of gold/silver bullion traders/experts and sell the gold in the open market. They also buy untraceable US dollars, 15 to 25 percent over. Face value. Military contractors and research firms: Specializing in military technology and hardware. Profits come from military and security contractors. Ancient sects of criminal specialists and assassins for hire with a military code of ethics. Conglomeration of research and development companies specializing in high-tech defense contracts. Develop cutting-edge weapons systems for various military organizations both public and private around the world. Specializes in high-tech weapons; including directed energy weapons, space weapons, and anti-metahuman devices. Military sniper, cops, and SWAT. Mossad: Specialize in assassinations. Category:Blog posts